I'ts love!,monster?
by Saya.The.Shuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a therapist/phscolagist and dresses like any normal job,Sasuke Uchiha,crazy scared nut job that's has killed or turned them crazy,can these two find love from just therapy? other summary inside!Pwease review Silv3rMist Stories
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Sakura is a therapist that has a short temper,and can get her patients to be scared and caring atthe same time,that's how she curr's them,then ask her out,but,she says no.Sasuke Uchiha,crazy nut job that locks himself in hisroom because of his face and feature's.One day Sasuke's mom calls a therapist and ask one of them to cure Sasuke.But they picked the wrong one.

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Personality:Outgiong,caring,bad temper,Punk.**

**Looks:Shoulder lengthen PINK hair with white highlights and black,red ends ,emerald sparkling glowing eye's,****heavy bags that look like black eyeshadow(I have that too!)HUGE forehead,admits it's not huge.Pale rare skin.****A flower tattoo on her shoulder and a tatoo that looks likea huge wings.18 yrs-old.****Does for living:Therapist at Kohana hospital center.**

**Lover:no one **_**yet**_**.**

**About her:Sakura shows up like it's an normal job,she wears her black long shirt and ripped ****marked jeans and black,white converse with marker stains.She works with Ino Yamanaka,Ten-Ten Kunai,****and Hinata Huyga.Her patients ask her out but,there not right for her, She says she wants a ****guy who is tall dark handsome,awesome,fantasious,adventurous,and doesn't give a shitty,shit,that's what she thinks.She ****thinks that people aren't monsters.**

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**Personality:One word,EMO,admits that he's a monster.**

**Looks:Yellow eyes with a tint of black,bluish purplish wild hair black lips.****Gray purple skin(I'm talking about his curse mark),Claws and purple wings.Scary.**

**Lover:no one,yet**

**About him:He had a rough time,when he was little,a SNAKE named Orochimaru cast a spell on him or something****like that and made Sasuke look at what he was today,Orochi took Sasuke into one of he's hideouts,and abuse,teas and ****hurt Sasuke when he was there.Now Sasuke has nightmares at night(So sadddddyyyyy).His mom comes to check on him,but ****seems afraid that he would give her that death glare again.Her husband and oldest son,Itachi Uchiha,got in a car accident.****All that Sasuke wears is his long sleeve white shirt,and blue black jeans(He has tons of them in his closet.)****He had a girlfriend once,she seemed to didn't care what he was,but he always wore a long hooded sweater,but Sasuke showed her  
his true face,Then his girlfriend ran off screaming.then he locked himself in his room.21 yrs-old.**

**Well,that's my started I'm to lazy to go on,but if you want me to go on,**

**I'll need 3 reviews.**


	2. The call

It was a normal day at the Kohana hospital-

"_I've got to get the hell out of here from these crazy people before I go crazy.If I see one  
more cut wrist I'm putting them in a strain jacket!_,

A 20 year old woman named Ten-Ten Kunai said to herself as she just walked out the door from her patient,Neji Huyga,He was cold as hell,and have that creepy look in his eye and would scream when someone  
talked about him.

"_He had the __**nerve**__ to scream at me_,"Ten-Ten said

Ten-Ten went to sit down at her computer and did some work as two couple's went in.

"Good morni-,"Ten-Ten was cut off by a 18 year old at the door.

"The timing,the structure,did you hear,he fucked her,"A pink haired lady sang as she came in with a toast in her  
hand and her i-pod in the other listening to damnit from blink 182 with her eye's shut.Then she opened her eye's  
and she opended them WIDE with a sweat drop.

"_Smooth Sakura,smooth_,"TenTen chuckled.

Sakura Haruno sticked her tongue out.

Sakura wore black baggy zipper pants and a shirt that said GREEN DAY,a hot pink t-shirt with green letters,  
and white,black converse with green and hot pink lace's.She had pink hair so her bangs cover her left eye that had white highlights,and red,black ends.She had emerald sparkling glowing eye's with black eyeliner with green eyeshadow mix with pink,black and heavy bags that looked like  
black eyeshadow,but it wasn't.Lips pierced,eyebrows,nose,and ears.Not a good entrance but,she shows up to work  
like any other job.

Ten-Ten wore a brown corset with a black shirt under,and some brown Mary Jane's,and black baby phat skinny jeans.Two rings on her hands,black bracelets.She had her belly pierced,two pierced earrings.She had hazel sparkling eye's with black eyeliner on and white eyeshadow with brown under her eye's.She had her brown hair curled with green highlights and red ends.  
She dressed good for her job,except for her hair.

"So who's my next patients he he," Sakura said nervous.

"Over there,"TenTen said bored,"And why are you late"

"Ino was being annoying again saying I should dre-,"Sakura was cut off(Dang,people being cut off today)by a loud thud  
coming from the door.

"Sakura,you should have listen to me,blah,blahblahblahblah,blah blah,"A 19 year old named Ino Yamanaka with  
a blue strapless shirt and some booty phat shorts that were black,and some black prada high heel boots(she could  
pull of the slut thing you know,I just notice that)and golden bracelets that went up her arms.She had pale  
blond hair that had brown,black highlights that her bangs covered one of her baby blue ocean eye's.She had lip  
gloss and her tongue pierced and ears.She had white eyeliner with blue eyeshadow.

"Ino,go to your seat and shut.up,come in,"Sakura said as she let her patients in.

Then TenTen work phone called as she picked it up.

"Hello,this Ten-Ten Kunai from Kohana Hospital,how may I help you,"Ten-Ten said in a polite voice.

"_Yes thank you,this is Mikoto Uchiha_,"woman said.

Ten-Ten heard the women and thought that she was trembling and scared.

"What may I help you with miss?,"TenTen said

"_I was wondering,do you have any therapist/psychologist_,"Mikoto said

"Yes we do mam,what would you need help with,"Ten-Ten asked

"_I __**need**__help with my son,Sasuke Uchiha,he's been in __**BAD**__shape I would like a professional psychologist for my monste- I mean  
son please_,"Mikoto said.

"Yes mam,we would send our most and bests professional psychologist Sakura Haruno over there to live with you until he is cured  
or bring him over here miss which one would you choose miss?,"Ten-Ten said

"_Over here __**please**__,and thank you,thank you_,"Mikoto said

"No problem,anything else or would you like to tell Sakura Haruno about it when she's there,"Ten-Ten asked

"_Over here please,thank good bye_,"Mikoto said

"Good bye,"Ten-Ten said as the phone hanged up.

"_Mother,who was that_,"cold icy creepy voice said as an demanding

"Oh,n-no one swee-swee-swee-tie,"Mikoto said to her **son**,Sasuke Uchiha

"_**IT BETTER BE,MOTH-ER**_,"Sasuke Uchiha said,"Or did you call that _**THERAPY HOSPILTAL WHEN I TOLD  
YOU NOT TO!!**_

"Sasuke,you need help,I love you so much,and you changed until you _**killed them,and EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND,HONEY**_,"Mikoto  
said to Sasuke.

"**SHE BRETRADE ME,BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED**,_scared of my face,my body,my self,those therapist tried to change_

_me until she was scared of me a,monster_.

"Honey your not a monste-,"then she was thrown to the wall.

"**YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME YOU OLD WIDOW,DAMNIT**,"Sasuke said,then he punched a wall that made a loud explosion.

Sasuke headed to his room and started crying then drifted to sleep,in one of he's nightmare's.

**Well,that's my second chapter,this goes out to Silv3rmist,and other SasuSaku fans! **

**Pwease reiview!**


	3. About him,his house,especailly his ROOM

Here's my next chap,hope you guy like it

**sasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasas**

As Ten-Ten put the phone down Sakura was behind her listening.

"Sakura you have a new patient that's going to make you GREAT,"Ten-Ten said.

"What type is it,"Sakura said as she laid in the therapy couch and turned on her i-pod and listen to

MGMT,electric feel(I luv that song)

"Don't know you'll have to find that out,**tomorrow**,"Ten-Ten said

"I have a date with Sai-kun **tomorrow**,"Sakura said as she paused her song.

"What's important,your job,that you get paid allot to spend time with psycho's,or  
that meaning less asswipe,"TenTen said

"I would pick my meaning less ass-wipe,but my baby,"Said Sakura,"needs new lullabies,"She said cuddling her i-pod.

"Great, now let me listen,"Ten-Ten said as she walked up to Sakura and put the left

earphone in her right ear.

"I said'ohh girl.Shock me like an electric eel,"They both sang.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**"**Sai-kun,I have work tomorrow so we have to cancel our date sorry baby,"Sakura said

She walked out of her house that morning,she felt like cramp today,so she just wore her long black shirt with gray sleeve's (it's autumn she was wearing her black hoodie yesterday) and her ripped marker pants,white,marked converse,she wore no makeup but her black heavy bags under her eye's.She wore her hair in two pony tail and wore her skater hat,and wore her spiky chain neck less.She only wore one of her piercings and that was her eyebrow ones.And she wore black and white glove's with her wrist bands that went up to her arms and spiky bracelet's.(that what she calls crappy her way)

"Thats why Sakura,well,we can go on this saturday to see the anthony green concert,"Sakura's boyfriend Sai said

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"Sakura screamed in joy

"That's an yes and thank you,"Sai said

"Thank you Sai-kun,your fantasias,"Sakura said

"Well babe I gotta go,see you on Saturday,bye-bye,"Sai said

"See ya dudey,"Sakura said as the phone hang up.

Sakura looked at the sidewalk as she walked.

"Damn,these houses are big,wait there mansions!!,"Sakura said

Then she looked at her paper and it read,it said 7667.

"Ten-Ten said that this is the house number,"Sakura said then she bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry,"Sakura said

She ran into a person with a black long hooded sweater enough to cover his/her face.

"Are you okay,"Sakura said as she let out her hand but he/she smacked it away and ran off.

"OW,PRICK,"Sakura shouted as she adjusted her hand.It had 3 scratches's on it.

"Damn bastard,there lucky they ran off,"Sakura said to herself.

Then she looked at a house that had a numbers on it.It said **7667**.

"Found it,"Sakura said.

She walked into the gate and walked in the yard.The front yard had lots of tree's somehow,probably owned acre's to make a forest probly the front yard **is **a forest and the back.,the grass was green as the color cranyon is brand new and as tall to her knee's(she was 5'5.)and they had the pretiest roses ever,blue,midnight blue,pink,red,and her favorite,white,but what scared her the most was that there were **allot** of black roses.

She got to the door step and range the door bell.

A woman with black shiny long hair and raven eye's and great face structure,but she was **very** pale and had bruiseson her arms and cuts(WHAT DID SASUKE DO) everywhere opened the door.

"Hello there,I'm Sakura Haruno,the psychologist,"Sakura said

The pale woman widen her eye's and looked up and down then hug Sakura.

"Damn,she suffucating me,oh fuck I forgot my damn luggage I wonder if this lady has any clothes

for the next two day then I would comeback,"Sakura thought.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha,come in,"The lady said

"I forgot my luggage Mrs.Uchiha,I was wondering,hehe,if you have any shirts for the next two days until I get my luggage back,hehe,"Sakura asked

"Of cousrse,and call me Mikoto,"Mikoto said

"So,um,what seems to be the problem miss,"Sakura said as they sat on a very delicate couch but had red stuff on it but she didn't mind.

"My son,Sasuke,has many things going on with him,he has nightmare's and would glare at me,a deadly glare,and would be cutting his wrist and killed his girlfriend because he said that she was scared of him,and would sit in his room all alone,I would send therapist across the world to help but,"Then Mikoto started crying,"He would kill them all with his knife that he keeps in his room,I was in,and he keeps whispering things,like,"The snake man,touched me where I don't want him to touch,hurt me everywhere I don't want it to be,put me in place's I don't want him to put me i-i-i-innnn,and start screaming at the top of his lungs,I would call him,He would scream things,that I wouldn't understand"Sakura hugged Mikoto and said

"I will cure him,with all my might,he would never be like this again,_I hope_,"Sakura said

"I'm sorry,let me show you your room sweetie,"Mikoto said

Sakura and Mikoto walked into dark halls and many rooms.

"Um,Mikoto-san,why were some roses in the front yard black,"Sakura asked

"Sasuke did those ones,somehow I wonder why he did those,"Mikoto giggled at what she said

"Here we go Sakura,I'm terribly sorry but you would have to sleep in Sasuke's room,the other rooms  
are **strictly**of limits by Sasuke,but he has two king size beds,"Mikoto said as she did a apologetic smile.

"Wow,how big is his ROOM,"Sakura thought as she saw her 'room'

The room was **HUGE HUGE HUGE**,but **very **dark,there were black curtains,black sheets,clack covers black pillow cases(That sounded weird)The pillows were BLACK,the **carpet**was black,and red color looked like it was splattered everywhere(it's not blood)and there was CD shelves full of CD's of one of the most  
emo punk indie bands that you would see around the world.

"Holy shit,he has MUCC,"Sakura said when she saw one of her favorite Japanese bands.

"What time is it Mikoto-san,"Sakura said

"Oh,9:00 p.m Sakura dear,"Mikoto said.

"BED TIIIIIIIIIME,"Sakura said as she pulled down her pants and other things than her shirt

and climb into the made bed.

"Good night,Mikoto-san,"Sakura said as she grinned.

"Good night Sakura-chan,"Mikoto said

**sssssssssssssasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssasukesakurasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssasssssssssssssssssssss**

Sakura POV (YAY)

I heard screaming and crashing down stairs,I look at my cellphone.It's

2:00 in the FUck!ng morning open pete sake.

So I went downstairs,but something stopped me,I heard a mans voice he was saying,she here,mother I keep telling you,so stop messing with my fucking life and more hurt full words.I walked into the kitchen and seen what I would never see before(Oh I forgot,she put bandage's on her scratch)There was a-OMG he just pushed me to the wall,and after that,all I could see was yellow eye's staring at me,then I fainted,all I could remember what I said,_beautiful,yellow,eye's,_and felt him breath on my cheek then fainted.

End of POV.

Sasuke POV

I held the fragile girl in my arms as she fainted,but she looked at my eye's,someone looked at my eye's the first time.This is the therapist that mother was talking about,she looks so one,so innocent,so,young.What am I saying I don't even know her.Maybe I could let her stay,as long as I don't kill her so soon.I walked to my room while holding the girl in my arms,and put her in the second bed that looked already slept in,IS SHE GOING TO LIVE HERE!!

**Mwih 3 chap,please review.**


	4. the first talk

Sakura's POV

I woke up the next day in a bed I wasn't familiar then I felt someone at me,I turned around and saw the most horrible thing,THERE WERE NO SHEETS IN THIS BED!!

"WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME IN A BED WITH NO SHEETS,"I asked(apparently shouted)

The guy,I'm percentage's he's a guy,was under the covers now and looked at me with yellow with a tint of black in them,wait yellow,yellow eye's,the person that knocked out had yellow eye's,this must be Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm verry sorry,please excuse me,I'm Sakura Haruno,your theripist,you must be Sasuke-san that mikoto-san was talking about,"I held out my hand,now he was starring at my banddage hand now with wide eye's.

"It's ok were oh,right,"I forgot I was undressed,so I should ask him where his mom room is.

"Um Sasuke-san,will you help me find your mothers room,if that's not too much to asked,I said.

Apparently this guy was shy,and he keeps staring at everything I do or touch,Fine then,were going to have to do this the **HARD way**.

So I did what I do when Ino doesn't get up.I pulled off the covers to end up seeing what he looked liked.

He had wild purplish bluish hair,black leaps that looked so shiny,long finger nails,his face was like a bluish gray white,and had those beautiful yellow with a hint of black eye's with black heavy bags like me only blacker.

He looked at me like I was going to run or something,he wore baggy black pajama pants,and a long sleeve shirt.

"Aren't you,oh never mind,"I said.

I took his hand and out of his room we went,I let go of his hand and looked at him,he looked like he was going to have a nervous brake-down.

"Are you o.k,"I asked with my hand on his shoulder.

And then something surprise me,he took my hand and ran to somewhere really fast because,everything we pass was blurry.We stopped at this door that had Mikoto's name on it,it must been hers.

"Thank you Sasuke-san,when I come out we will start our first assighnment,o.k,"I said,he didn't nod or anything,I already gotten my ripped pants so no prob.I pick out this really cool shirt that said SEX PISTOLS( I got that from the show,NANA)on it,it was white with red and black letters on it.

I didn't know Mikoto was that type,whatever for now.

I walked out the door,with a Sasuke on the floor with his knee's to his face,and eye's puffy,has he been crying?

I scrunch down to sasuke,I heard sobs and whimpers,was it a bad memory of the nightmare his mother told me about?I rubbed his back and made soft sounds,he hugged me and sobbed in my shirt,I found out now,the SEX PISTOL'S was written in ink.

**SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASSASASASASASSAKUSASUSASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS**

We sat in the living room and waited for him to talk,didn't work,so I went first,I hated silence.

"Sasuke-san,your mother has told me things you made why is that,"I said trying not to go far

"I...,"Sasuke said,for the first time I heard him say,his voice was smooth and kind of deep in a good way.

"Come,it's ok,you don't have to aswe-,"I was cut off by Sasuke,

"Orochimaru,"He said hesitant,he said it in a sad scarred way.

"Orochimaru?,"I said,who the hell is that

"He is a pedophile I guess that's what I seen,and heard,I was kidnapped by him for his mastermind psycho scientist,"Sasuke said,"That's why I ran fast when I leaded you to mothers room.I was experimented into **THIS!!**,"He said as he threw the table over at the door and then bit his arm,weird huh,but whatever.

"...,"I gave him a few seconds to let him calm down,then pulled his arm from his mouth because it was bleeding,then I bandaged his arm.

"Were going to work with your fear first,"I said,"By this,I'm going to sleep in the same bad as you,**NO COUPLE STYLE!**,and see the results next morning,kay,"I finished with a smile.

"Why aren't you scared of me,"Sasuke said unpronounced on this

"What is there to be afraid of,"

"My face is-,"

"Wonderful,"I cut him off then got my i-pod.

".!.!.!.!,"Sasuke looked pretty shocked to me.

"Now,this is what were going to do,were going to play some music on the way you feel,music is therapy,"I said.

Music is going to be fun.

**Tell me if it was short,then Mwahs sorry,PWEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Authors note,really important!

**OMFG,I'M ON WRITERS BLOCK,CRAP,send me ideas for my next story please so I can continue the story,send me some Ideas,I'm too**

**busy writing my other story for 5/4 days,just send me some ideas please!!**

**-Author**


	6. OMG,he has wings,sweet

**I want to thank for the people that reviewed my story thanks. Now on to the next chapter YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**

"Sakura-chan,"Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura where now going to Sakura's house,Sasuke mom said it was ok,with a tint of scared.

"Ya Sasuke-san,"Sakura.

"Why are we going to your house,"Sasuke said as people fainted,ran away,and stared as Sasuke and Sakura walked past them.

"I have a few things to get,and get some fresh air,your house is so dark and cold,and you've been hiding your face,is the first time you showed your face like this?"Sakura said

Sasuke nodded his head no.

"Well were going to spend so much time together this Saturday,"Sakura

"Wait,that's when me and Sai-kun go to the concert,maybe just maybe,"Sakura thought

"Sasuke-kun,how would you like to go to a concert with me and my boyfriend,"Sakura asked

"Um,you have a boyfriend chuckles,"Sasuke said

Sak-yes I do

Sas-I used to have a girlfriend

Sak-used to?

Sas-ya,she was scared of my face,we've been together for 1 year.

Sak-have you shown her your face

Sas-no

Sak thought-what kind of mess is that,they've been together for a year and the chick just dropped him like that,I feel bad and guilty,she doesn't know that he is a great guy that doesn't know the world that much I mean come on,his dad and brother died,she could at-least make him feel something important in life I mean,did you see those roses that were** black**.

Sak-what did you and your girlfriend do

Sas:we used to buy her clothes then she would go to parties-

Sak-how old are you?

Sas-21

Sak-nice,continue you what you were saying please-

As Sakura was going to let him continue TenTen just called

Sakura-talk to me

TenTen-**SAKURA,YOU HAVE GOT TO COMEBACK TO THE OFFICE RIGHT AWAY,NOOOOW**

Sakura-TenTen I'm on duty

TenTen-**AND I GOING TO GET MY HEAD SLICED OF BY THIS MANI-HOLY SHIT,WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOOOUUUU!!**-**SAKURA  
PLEASE COME BACK,EVEN BRING YOUR PATIENT I DON'T CARE JUST COME.BACK!!**

Sak-I'll be right there pouting

TenTen-**THANK YOU,WOE,WATCH IT PSYCHO,OWWWWWWW!!**

Sakura hang up the phone.

Sak-Sasuke,today is your lucky day,because you get to meet my friends,_maybe even there patients_,"Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sasuke grabbed back.

Sakura's POV

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE," I thought

I looked around and plates,medical instruments were EVERYWHERE.

"Sakura-chan,"Sasuke said,"What happened here and where are we,"he said as a demanding.

Sasuke's hands were now on my shoulder,I Shuddered for some reason by his touch.

"At the hospital I work at that is messy for SOME REASON,"I shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"I heard a scream,Ino

Me and Sasuke ran to rooms to find my friend sense some reason that the nurses were gone,tsunade was on a vacation or drinking her self dry,oh wait,she does that every day.

I found Hinata being on the ground as fox boy was going to do something to her,his eye's are red now,and his teeth have grown,seen it,but don't know the cure,I shush Sasuke to be quite for a minute.

Sas-WhisperingSakura,look

I looked to see that Naruto was sniffing and brushing his cheeks with Hinata's and grinned a fox grin,Hinata is so damn red,she hasn't blush like that sense Kiba broke up with her,he was such a dog!

Sak-aaaawwwww

Naruto and Hinata looked over at us and Naruto growled and was standing in front of hinata like a fox.Naruto the looked at hinata,she was scared as hell.Naruto picked her up bridal style and ran of somewhere.

Sas and Sak-wow

Sas-the dope has always liked her

Sak-wh-

I was cut off,again,when I heard Ino's scream,AGAIN

We ran as fast as we can and found Ino being between the wall and pineapple boy and his eye's were glowing blue,usually his eye's

are brown.(I gave SHIKA a genkai kekai(I don't know how to spell it).)

Sak-WhisperSasuke-kun,let's see this

I'm going to black mail her.I'm so damn evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaStorms included

Sas-Shikamaru has been stalking her bored sound

Sak-wh-

Sas-shhhhhhput finger to sakura's mouth

Sak-Blushing

Wow,his touch is so irresistible.

Ino was now up against the wall trying to get as far as possible from her patient,Shikamaru Nara,that was looking into her eye's,and whispering something.

Ino's POV

OMFG,I'm in a desperate situation.

"Ino,you don't know how troublesome your making me feel,"Shikamaru whispered in my ear I shuddered,why,I liked him o.k,but this is Sakura's thing,dating patients,tsunade said that we didn't get to,although she was tipsy and slurring at the time she said that.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKI-"I was cut off by shikamaru's lips,I melted into those lips

"Ino,I've been in love with,I know it's wrong,but,just be with me please,your so troublesome because I can't stop thinking about you,that's why I,I've been,stalking,you,"Shikamaru said

"WHAT,"I YELLED,is this punk'd,I going to kick ashston cuchers ass

Sakura POV'S

HAHAHAHAHAHA,I'm totally,going to blackmail,HAHAHAHAHAHA

Sak-whisperingSasuke,let's go

Sas-ok

Again,me and Sasuke ran,well actually he carried me piggyback style,YAY,and then we found TenTen being held down to the ground kicking and screaming at her patient,Neji Huyga,how come he's nuts and Hinata isn't

Ten-**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU,THIS IS NOT LIKE A PSYCHO,AND YOUR CRAZY ****IF I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO,AND GET OFF OF ME-WATCH WHERE POINTING THAT THING!!**

Neji-Look buns,I'll put this razor in **your** wrist and put** you** in the a straight jacket,if you don't say I love you.

Ten-**YOUR CRAZY MAN,WHY WOULD I SAY THAT**

Neji-Because you complete me,ten-chan.

Ten-**YOUR INSANE **

Neji-insane of love,now let me put this razor in your arm so we can connect our blood struggling to get the razor in TenTen arm

Ten-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,OH MY FUCKING GOD.**

Sak-HUYGA,let go of TenTen!

Neji-you bitch,shut up putting the byakugan on now glowing white eye's and did 24 palms on Sakura

Sak-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Damn,that byakugan shit hurt,I was now holding my stomach and coughing up blood.

Sas-**SAKURA**,**HUYGA I'm GOING TO KILL YOU.**

Then something surprising me happened,I seen wing/hands whatever coming out of Sasuke's back and Red eye's with 3 dots that connected and spinning.

Sasuke and Neji charge at each-other and started fighting,Sasuke had gotten out of control and Neji was hurt bad,next thing you know Sasuke thrown Neji with his wing/hands.

TenTen caught Neji in her arms,he was unconscious,tenten was whispering things I guess.

Sasuke's finger nails grown larger and wider somehow.

Sas-I'm going to finish you Growing large fangs

Sakura's POV End

Sakura:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's arm collided with Sasuke's fangs

**Well that's my 6 chapter,I think,PWEASE REVIEW.**

**Sakura:I'm awesome**

**Sasuke:annoying too**

**Sakura:Hey Crys**

**Sasuke:Don't cry,um please review,please don't cry Sa-chan**


	7. I think I'm Falling

**Recap**

_End of Sakura_

_Sakura:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Sakura's arm connected with Sasuke's fangs._

_**SASASASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**AUTHOR:sorry I haven't been updating so long,I had really bad writers block,and reading Naruto Manga on **__**well,here's my next chapter!!,enjoy!.**_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSU**

Sakura's arm was bleeding now sense Sasuke's fangs dug into her skin.

Sakura POV

man that hurts-wait,I feel something wet on my arm,I look down to see Sasuke crying,oh man.

Sak:_it wasn't your fault Sasuke-kun,you wanted to protect me_

I was stroking his hair now,and wiping the tears of his face.

Sasu:_I'm sorry_

Sak:_it's ok,I'm here,now and forever,by your side._

I said as I smiled in his hair.

I tried to stand up,but something was pulling me down,I looked down and saw,omg his eye's,there not yellow anymore,there onyx,my favorite color!,the beautifulest black of all.

Sas:_stay_

I saw pleading in his eye's,just like a creature would of being alone in this world without nobody on his side,man I a good therapist!

Sak:_okay!,we have to go __**home **__Sasu,my home!I hope you'll be happy._

I said as I was balancing him for standing up.Oh! I almost forgot,TenTen and Neji!

Sak:TenTen!-oops!

I saw TenTen unconscious,maybe because she saw this hole accident.

Sasu:Come on Sakura-chan let's go **home**

Sak:Ok

I can't believe I'm going to leave TenTen here,awell

**SASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Me and Sasuke walked to my house and talked allot of stuff

Sak:Hey Sasu,why did your eye's turn onyx,and red

Sasu:I don't know,but all I can say is,thanks Sakura

Sak:For what

Sas:For letting me out of the house,the other therapist wouldn't

Sak:Your welcome!Sasu!

Then something suprise me again,he gave me a warm hug,his claws digging in,but,I didn't mind,and for some reason,I didn't want him to let go.

"such an lovely couple "

Huh,I turned around and saw a lady with white hair,blue glowing eye's,and fare glowing pale skin,and red rosey lips(A:my anime mother,but she died)in her mid 20's maybe!,she looked so young!.

She whispered the words,"glowing beaty and lonely beast",she mouthed and walked away.

Weird.

Anyways,we stopped at my house and went inside.

Sak:I got to take a shower Sasu,so make your self at **home**.

I gave a warm smile and ran to the bathroom

I stripped of my clothes and went into the shower,I liked hot water better,

This thing between me Sasuke,it's,I think special.cause I always be with him,but sai-kun,I still like him,but Sasu.Hm,I just have to see.

Sasu POV

I heard Saku turn on the Water,I looked around her house.

It's nice like a real home I want to be in,with Saku-chan,I think I'm fallen for her,wait,where did that come from no I'm no-

"I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you be here

by now."

I heard Sakura's voice in the shower,she sing wonderful,I haven't heard any women sing so,I can't think that,I can't fall for my therapist,I-

"There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Chorus

Isn't anyone trying to found me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's an damn cold night,trying to figure outthis life

Won't you

take me by the hand take me some where new

I don't know who you are

but I

I'm with you

I'm with you

Chorus end

I looking for a place

I'm searching for a place

Is anyone here I know

cause nothings going right

and everything is mess

no one like's to be alone

Chorus

Yeah,yeah,yeah

oh!

why is everything so confusing

May be I'm just out of my mind

Yeah,Yeah,Yeah(4x)

OH!

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

I don't know who you are

But I

I'm with yo-o--o-o-o-ou

I'm with you-u-u-u

OH

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

but I

I'm with You-u-u-u

I'm with You-u-u-u

OH!

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere

I don't know who you are

But I

I'm with you

I'm,I'm with you

I'm with you

End of POV

Sakura's POV

I got out of the shower to see Sasuke right in front of me.

**SASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Well,that was my 7 chapter I think,I lost count**

**Come to check my new story:"****The town of Spirals," please**

**Review,thank o**


	8. The PARTA!

**Author:sorry,I was sick for a few hours,and I'm not going to be able to update that much because school starts after labor day**

**sorry ppl,onto the story.**

**SASASASASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAKUSASUSAS**

"Sasuke,what are you doing in my room,"I said

"I was-"

My phone just went off.It's Sai-kun

"Hey babe,do you know what time it is,"Sai said

"No,"I said,I looked at my alarm clock and said 9:00,holy shit!,I'm going to be late.

"I'm sorry I be right there,"I said,"What's that in the background,I here Bullet for MY VALENTINE,I'LL BE

RIGHT THERE IN FIVE MIN BABE,"

I hung up the phone and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke,guess what,"I said

"Concert,parents old room next door,clothes,got it,"He said

"Sasuke,"I said

"yeah,"Sasuke said as he turned to me

"Wear anything you'll like,"I said as I gave a warm smile

"smile's,"Sasuke has the cutest smile,maybe even more then Sai's.

As I got dress,I put on zipper pants and a choker,my hair was all spiked out and

had a shirt that said,Gun's and Rose's,and had my combat boots,and had black eyeliner

around my eye's and black eyeshadow and had fishnet shirt that had sleeve's.

"Ok Sasuke I'm re-wow,"I said.

I saw Sasuke wear a black skinny shirt with skulls on it and a black stripe hoodie,and his hair was black bluish

and the back looked like and chickens ass,but hot,and he had mascara around his eye's and he had a frange

over his right eye,had black nail polish on his fingers,his eyebrow was pierced,he had no black lips anymore,

and his skin was pale!

"Sasuke how did,"I said

"I guess I knew how to control it now,hm,"Sasuke said as had a poker face on.

"Are you ready,"I said

"Yeah,smirks,"Sasuke said

Wow he's hot,his wild side was hotter.

**SASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAFGGGGGGGGGGGG**

As me and Sasuke went to the concert,I couldn't keep my eye's of him,he looked so different.

"SAKURA,"I heard a familiar voice.

I saw Sai-kun at the front of the concert door.

He had on a black polo shirt with ripped skinny jeans and black and blue lace converse.

"hey Sai-kun,this is Sasu-kun,Sasu-kun,this is Sai-kun,"I said

"Sup,"Sai said

"Death glare,Hn,"Sasuke said

"O.k,we should get inside now.

Me and Sasuke,Sai went inside the concert

**SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

(I'm too lazy so,I'm going to skip the party to the after party)

At the party,we went to the after party and I was wasted,I guess,how many beers did I take?

"Hey Sasuke,what's u-,"I passed out and all I could here is,"SHE'S OUT DUDE'S"

And I was being carried,probably Sai-kun

Oh how I was SO wrong.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU**

**I'm sorry it was short**

**R E V I E W P W E A S E**


	9. I'm in love,I'm breaking up

Sasuke carried Sakura home in his arms as they were headed to her house.

Sasuke POV

I carried Sakura home because she was wasted,she had like,30 bears already,damn contest,Sai was drunk to,and he was making out with another girl,and she already knew his name,I hoped Sakura saw that but awwell.Here we go,we got to her house alittele after midnight.

I looked down at Sakura as she rested her head on my chest,as I said before,  
she looks so fragile.

I had no key to the house so I just used my taijustu whatever and transported to her room.

"there we go,"I said to my self

I got Sakura out of her close with my eye's closed and looked for pajamas,found some,all I had to do is put them on her,as I grabbed her pajama's,I accidentally saw her body,I couldn't turn away,it was like,it was calling for me.

I looked at her face,her glossy lips just were so kissable,Sai,that bastard is lucky,  
he has someone to care for him.

I looked at her face,it was like a pale cherry blossom petal that just spring ed,and her face feature's,they were so delicate,and she had those emerald shiny glossy eye's that I could only see in my mind when I close my eye's.

I looked at her chest as she breath soft breaths,I laid my head on her chest and felt her heart beat(Sasuke had gotten into his pajama's on),it wasn't heavy,it was light,just mediam,just right.I felt my monster comeback in,I was excited.

I looked down at her body figure and all her curve's were in the right place,I place my claws slightly down and stroked her stomach,so smooth,how could this women,be this beautiful,in this world.

"Mmm,"Sakura shivered

I put her pajama's on hurriedly,and tucked her into bed,I got in as well.Sakura's face was towered me,she had nothing on that flawless skin,it looked like a goddess from heaven,gods angel,I must say,and if tears went down her face,she'll look unique beautiful.

I stroked her face with my fingers lightly to see if she was so real,so pure.The most beautiful,precious thing that has laid on this earth in front of me.I looked in the mirror as I saw the mnster again,but my eye's were still my normal color.

I laid her head on my chest,I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"_Sasuke...kun_,"Sakura said

I smiled in her pink hair and went to sleep,with nothing to fear me no more,my goddess warrior has saved me from this darkness,my walls have broken to piece's on the day I saw her.

"_I love you Sakura...and I mean it_,"I said as I whispered to her ear

"_Me...too_,"Sakura whispered into a fasten sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Sakura POV

OMG,I can only remember little what happened yesterday,the only thing I remember is,I love you,from a voice like Sasuke,I can't believe this but,I think I'm going to have to breakup with Sai.

I was cooking breakfast with Sasu's favorite food,tomatoes with rice and sweet dumplings for me he seems the person that doesn't like sweets to much,OMG,I think I'm in love with Sasuke

**And you can't deny it hon**

Who the hell is that

**Me,duh**

Who,oh,you again,I thought I got rid of you when I was 16

**I went on vacation when things were boring,and you do love Sasuke**

S,I know that I think, I'm busy now shush

**You.are.RUDE,fine then,oh,and your burning the bacon see ya**

"Huh,AAHHH,"I said

See,every time I talk to her,she makes me destroy stuff,but she's right about one thing,for once,I am in love with Sasuke.

Sasuke came down stairs with my dads pajama pants and-and no shirt on,you can see the **8** pack.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun,"I said while blushing

"Sakura,"Sasuke said

"I'm going to go somewhere today,so you can do anything you'll like-,"I said

His wild side is back,I didn't even noticed.

"what wrong,"Sasuke said

"Oh nothing,"I said

"Uh Sakura,"Sasuke said

"Yeah,"I said

"Your burning the rice,"Sasuke said

"Huh,AHHH,"I yelled

Why me!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I went outside and had on my,Nirvana black shirt with hot pink sleeve's and skulls on it,and wore my skinny ripped black ripped jeans with my spiked wrist band and anarchy wrist band with my studded belt with my chain pocket  
and no make up no makeup on, I had conver vans on that were black with hot pink stripe's on.My hair was in a high pony tail with two franges covering my eye's a little

I went over to Sai-kuns house to tell him our breakup.I opened the door with the extra key he gave me and went up the hall,Then I heard moaning and groaning up in Sai's room.

I opened the door and saw Sai and this bitch having sex,so he cheated on me.

"What the hell Sai,"I said

"Sakura,this is not what it looks like,"Sai said,"This is my sister"

"Hi,"The bitch said then tried to get away but I snatched her purple hair and threw her down.

Punched her face and kicked her stamach hard and threw her ass out the damn door.

I ran up to Sai and kicked his jaw and smashed his face to the table by his bed,I was whupping ass and head but Sai.

"We.are.OVER!,"I said and walked away

"Whatever,I always thought that you were my love punk hoe,"Sai said

I put his head and smashed it into the wall and went home.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Well,that's my chapter,lost count,for all you Sai-kun fans out there,I'm sorry**

**but,it's my story!thanks for the reviews and the ppl who reviewed it,**

**read my story best friends FOEVA,if you can,Karin bashing in it.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.P.W.E.A.S.E**


	10. OMFG,Thats the snake man!

**OMG,sorry I took so long ppl,I was grounded,sucks,anyway,on to the story!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS**

Sakura's POV

Whatever man,I won't even shed a tear for that bastard,oh Sai,I hope you see my face everywhere you go,or something like that that Kerry Clarckson sang,anyway,I going to go home and see if Sasuke's still there.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa**

I came home to find Sasuke sleeping on the couch,OMG,he's sweating,I think he's having a nightmare.

I came over to Sasuke-kun softly,and I put his head in my lap then I stroked his hair and I made soothing sounds.

Sasuke's POV In dream

Where am I,I can't see anything,it's so dull in-

"ssssssssssssssssssssss"

What the fuck is that

I walked on the dull ground to see Orochimaru holding Sakura by the neck,with his tongue.

"Chuckling,hehehehe,Ssssssssssasssssssssssssuke,"Orochimaru hissed

"Let go of Sakura Now"I said

"Sasuke,"Sakura said

Orochimaru snapped Sakura's neck and threw her on the ground and bit her.

"SAKURA!"I said

"Ssssssssshe'ssssssss gone Ssssssssssssssssassssssssssssssssuke,"

_no_

_"_Oh yes she is"Orochimaru said

_no_

"Yes"

_no,no,no!_

End of POV dream

Sakura's POV

"NO,SAKURA DON'T GO,"Sasuke shouted

He had a dream about me.

"_It's ok,I'm always here,every hour,every minute,every second,in your heart_"I whispered

"_Sakura,I love you_,"Sasuke said as he looked at me

OMG,he's awake,I should tell him now

"Sasuke I-"

We both turned around to see a man with long black hair and pale scaly skin snake eyes and,OMG,he's tongue! it's long.

End of POV

Normal POV

The man with the long tongue was orochimaru,he sticked out his tongue and grabbed Sakura by the neck,  
and threw her to the ground.

_no,it's my nightmare,no,no,_,"Sasuke said as he watched Sakura go to the ground.

Sasuke turned into the experiment Orochimaru turned him and attack him.

Sasuke was punching so many times but orochimaru doge them without any hitting.  
The next thing before Sasuke knew was that Orochimaru bit him,again with a poison that was in Orochimaru's fangs.

"Aahhh!,"Sasuke screamed

Sakura POV

Omg,was that Sasuke,cramp

"Hey you must be Orochimaru,let Sasuke go"I said

I don't care what I'm going to get into,I gotta save Sasuke,no matter what.

"Little girl,don't interfier,"Orocchimaru said

Orochimaru tried to grab me with his tongue,tried to,so I grabbed his tongue,it's slimy and weird looking,I'll call him the snake man now,anyways,I used my inhuman strength that Tsunade told me I had and for some reason,it goes in handy.

Then I let go of his tongue as he was toward me and I punched him with all the strength I had and sent him flying,maybe where he came from.

"AAhhh!,"I heard Sasuke scream.

I ran over to Sasuke and saw his neck bleeding,a lot!.

"Sasuke don't worry,I'll go to the hospital and get some help,"I said.

I got up but he was holding me down.

"Stay here,I don't want to be alone,no more,not ever,"Sasuke said struggling.

"Ok Sasuke,"I said as I layed his head on my lap and pulled out my cellphone to call Tsunade.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS**

**Ok,that was my chapter that took so long,sorry again.**

**REVIEW PWEASE!!**


	11. He won't remeber me,hm

**Author-OMG,sorry ppl,I just have a lot of stuff going on,but I'll be able to right stories too!OK this ****is the last chapter,if you want a sequel,you put it said in your review,this goes out to Silv3rmist,BOREDOM14,  
mednin,ladyDV011,Naruto8ramen,c3c-shan-pon-ALL,babygirl362,Ashley Uchiha,Leesha.v.D,sailor alpha tomboy,Psychotic-Demon,Sakura-Chan-Loves-You,Storm Front,Vampira612,heartache16,vampiregrlX,now onto the STORY YAY!!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sakura's POV

The Ambulance took Sasuke to our hospital by my job,I was in the ambulance,holding onto Sasuke's  
hand as he screamed and held my hand as his claws were digging in,the only thing that calmed him down  
was my other hand stroking his wild hair.

"Is he o.k back there,"The driver of the Ambulance said

"Does he look alright to you!,"I said

"Don't worry miss Sakura,we'll get him to the hospital on time,"The driver said.

'I hope,'

We were at the hospital as Tsunade came in with a bed thing that you put your patient in.

"Sakura,you go get ready,your operating Sasuke,"Tsunade said

"What,I can't Tsunade I can't,what if I...kill hi-,"I can't I just can't.

"Sakura,look at me,look at me!,"Tsunade said as she faced me.

"Sakura,do you care for him,"Tsunade said

"He looks like he wants you to only do it,look,"Tsunade said.

I saw Sasuke look at me,he was in pain,the other doctors tried to take him but  
he showed his fangs very viciously and the doctors backed away,or ran.

"Ok,I will,"I said.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS**

I put on my white doctors coat and my medic gloves with my hair tied up  
saw Ino there to to do the operation.

"Ready Saku,"Ino said

"Yeah,"I said

I let the pink glow from my hands and I traced where the poison was coming down to,  
OMG,it's going down to his lungs,and fast,I looked up at Sasuke and saw his eye's were  
black,creepy black.

"INO,you take out the poison from his lungs,Tsunade-sensie,you go get the instruments,"I said

"Ok,"Tsunade and Ino said

"And I'll take of the mark and the poison that's going to his mind,"I whispered as I put the  
laughing gas on Sasuke's mouth for him to fall to sleep,it worked.Tsunade just came back  
with the instruments.

"Ok Ino,you trace the important part were all the poison is usually going in his lungs  
and open that part with the instruments,Tsunade and me will take out the poison in his  
brain that poisons the memory system and the important one that makes him live,"I said.

Tsunade's hands glowed green as mine glowed white.

"Sakura,your giving him,"Tsunade said

"Yes,I'm giving him some life Tsunade,"I said as I put the poison out that was taking away his life spams  
and some of mines in.

"O.k,"Tsunade said

(Author-ok I'm just going to skip a little to the end of the operation,sorry)

After the operation

I waited in the waiting room sitting in the chair when Ino came back out with some blood  
on her medic gloves and a sad look on her face.

"Sakura I'm sorry,but,you took out some of his memories out of him,which means,he won't remember you,"She said

"no,Ino,I-I-sobbing,"He has to remember me,I love him so

"I know Sakura,"Ino said as she hugged me.

He's not going to remember me,I can't believe it.

7 years later

I was on my way to my new job,I was a artist at my new company that was very popular now,  
the Haruno Art,nice ring to it.

As I walk to the station,I remember Sasuke,my half lover I guess,I loved him so-

"Uh,"I grunted

"Watch where your going,"The person who bumped into me said

"Your the one who bumped into me,"I said

I looked up and,OMG,it's Sasuke,for so many years I,wait he can't remember me.  
I didn't know that I was staring at him impolitely until he said something.

"Stop.looking.at.me,"Sasuke said

"Sorry,I'm Sakura Haruno,you are,"I said

"Sasuke,Sasuke Uchiha,"Sasuke said as he smirked

"So where are you going,"I said

"Haruno Art,I need a job,"Sasuke said with a static face

"That's where I work!,"I said.

"Hn,"Sasuke said with a bored face.

Well,this was the new Sasuke now huh,I'll be looking forward.

The End

**SSSSSSSSSAAAAAASUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**YAY,it's the end,If you want a sequel,your going to have to wait,  
PLEASE REVIEW,Now here's the story From my new one,BEST friends FOEVA**

**Best friends foeva:**

"O.k,the first song is what Neji wrote,jackass,it's called I woke up in a car,Naruto your supposed to sing and  
play the piano to this,Sakura you play the drums like always and everybody else,play the guitar,"Temari said.

(I woke up in a car by Something Corporate)

Naruto:

I woke up in new york city  
from my sleep behind the wheel  
caught a train to Poughkeepsie  
and time stood still.

She wrote me a letter from San Diego  
to quilafy her luck  
these flights connect through Arizona  
but I think I'll stay stuck

(Chorus)

So here I am  
here I am  
well I woke up in a car  
I traced away the fog  
so I could see the Mississippi on her knees  
I never been so lost  
I never felt so much at home  
please write my folks and throw away my keys  
I woke up in a car  
I woke up in a car

(Chorus ends)

Naruto looked at Hina and grinned a wild grin as Hina blushed,  
but Kiba was to busy as he admired how Shani played her guitar.

(Back to song)

I met a girl who kept tattoos for homes  
that she had loved  
If I were her I'd paint my body  
until all my skin was gone

She wrote me a letter as we passed through Rockford  
she said she won't forget  
maybe I do maybe I won't  
but I know I haven't yet

(Chorus)  
(Chorus ends)

and maybe I could live forever  
if that ever I had known  
that you'd be waiting there  
whenever I'm alone

But here I am  
well I woke up in a car  
I trace a way to fall  
so I could see the Mississippi on her knees  
I've never been so lost  
I've never felt so much at home  
please write my folks and throw away my keys

Well I woke up in a car  
I trace a way to fall  
so I can see the Mississippi on her knees  
I've never been so lost  
I've never felt so much at home  
please write my folks and throw away my keys  
I woke up in a car  
I woke up in a car  
I woke up in a car

(song ends)

"That was awesome,"TenTen and Naruto said

"I know,the next one is Neji wrote,again,is called writing on walls,the second version  
he says,"Temari said

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**See you guys later probably!**


End file.
